Mi color Favorito
by SachikoX69
Summary: Los colores tienen muchos significados dependiendo de la persona...puede ser solo un color o ser lo que quieres que sea para tí. Series de Drabbles multi-parejas que participan en el Reto para el maratón multicolor del foro: Cannon Island. [GaLe] [Jerza] [Zervis] [NaLu] [LaMi/Miraxus]... Concluido.
1. Gale, Cobalto

Disclaimer: Fairy tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto Maratón multicolor del foro: Cannon Island.

.

.

Mi color favorito, el cobalto

.

.

-Así que al fin te has decidido…-Belno observaba una cajita de vidrio con un color particular – ya dejas el nido, y no te lo impediré pero me gustaría tener compañía más joven.

-Oye vieja, solo es un viaje corto, además ¿qué es eso de compañía joven?, cuidarás a Panther Lily – le replicaba con el ceño fruncido y un tic en el ojo.

-Gajeel, sabes a qué me refiero – la mujer se levanta de su butaca, deja la cajita en el escritorio y toma del mini bar caoba un par de copas y vino – eres mi hijo y que decidas avanzar a este punto…ayúdame con la botella – él la descorcha y sirve un poco de vino.- está muy claro que después tienes la obligación de darme nietos.

..

-Gajeel, esta habitación es muy hermosa – decía la pequeña peli-azul maravillada por el candelabro de hierro forjado y decoración al estilo romano –y no has visto la cama matrimonial, gehee – él recorre con la mirada pícara a Levy quien no puede evitar sonrojarse

-Iré a tomar una ducha – sin más que decir Gajeel queda solo en la sala.

-Tómate tu tiempo – sin saber con cuanto contaba, dejó el resto del equipaje en una esquina, llamó a recepción para el servicio a la habitación, buscó entre sus cosas esa cajita de vidrio que Belno le entregó, preparó la mesa colocando la cajita en el plato vacío de Levy tapándolo con una campana de plata.

-disculpa el retraso- Gajeel quedó sin habla simplemente ella era perfecta. Y los nervios de volverse cursi le recorrieron completo.

-…Levy, ¿recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

-Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, un chico rudo en un campamento de excavación – sonrió ampliamente.

 _-No puedes solo colocar que es un metal – regañaba Levy a un chico con el doble de tamaño_

 _-pero si eso es lo que es además de provenir de los meteoritos de hierro- el enfrentamiento entre ambos llamaba la atención de las personas del campamento – y es solo una ficha informativa._

 _-el cobalto no es solo metal, puede cambiar un cristal cualquiera y volverlo especial._

-Ese día nos suspendieron por alterar el orden público.

-es lo que consigues al juntarte con alguien "descarriado" como yo, gehee

-cierto.

-enana, ¿no quieres saber que hay debajo? – señaló el plato cubierto de ella.

Movida por la curiosidad destapó el plato encontrando la cajita- es precioso.

-era una caja simple, pero el cobalto…-le adhiere ese hermoso brillo azul.-el interrumpió examinando el objeto.

-Ábrelo – Levy obedeció revelando en el interior un anillo metálico con destellos azules, Gajeel tomó el anillo al ver que no reaccionaba- Levy McGarden…-tomo su mano- ¿te casarías conmigo?

No necesitó la respuesta tan típica y normal, sabía que ella lo aceptaba desde el momento en que lo besó.

Así como el cobalto mejoraba un vidrio o una cerámica para lucir como piezas únicas, Levy no solo tenía carácter férreo como el cobalto, también cambio la vida de Gajeel Redfox de ordinaria a especial junto a ella.

.

.

Color: Cobalto - Gajeel Redfox

.

 **Hola! este es mi primer drabble,** espero que si tomaron el tiempo de leer, puedan comentar ya que para mi es importante su opinión y consejos para mejorar. Se les quiere.

matta nee~


	2. Sabía que ese era el color

Disclaimer: Fairy tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto Maratón multicolor del foro: Cannon Island.

.

.

.

Mi color favorito, el Blanco

.

Levy se encontraba en una tienda de costura, no podía sacar de la cabeza a cierto chico amante del metal, sabía que las bandanas que usaba para apartar su cabello de sus ojos estaban todas destrozadas y por ese motivo se encontraba en una tienda insegura si debía hacer lo que quería.

La mujer anciana del otro lado del mostrador esperaba paciente por una respuesta, se notaba que la chica pasaba por una lucha interna – Señorita ¿le gustaría mirar algunas telas para la bandana?

-Eh!..-sonrojada le respondió con una inclinación de cabeza.

La llevó a otro mostrador donde se exponían hilos para tejer de casi todos los colores.

-Podría ser…-se llevó la mano a la barbilla imaginando el rostro del pelinegro con la bandana, podía ser naranja o vino tinto, ambos colores se venía bien, recorrió todos los hilos imaginando cada color en él hasta que uno la convenció, le indicó a la señora cual compraría, pagó y salió feliz de la tienda pues ya quería empezar a tejer.

…..

Solo llevaba una semana sin usar bandana y le recordaba a sus días de rebeldía en Phantom Lord, odiaba eso, pero aun no sabía por qué la enana insistía en que no comprara una bandana! Si era obvio que necesitaba una, su cabello rebelde le incomodaba y su humor ese día estaba de perros rabiosos, ni siquiera Lily se acercaba.

Cansado del ruido en el gremio decidió salir a caminar y para su agradable sorpresa se encontró a Levy en la plaza. Se acercó sigilosamente por la espalda y tocó su hombro.

-Ah!..-dio un brinco asustada se dio vuelta, llevando a su pecho una bolsa pequeña -Gajeel baka, ¿por qué te acercas de ese modo?

-Gehee quería asustarte – sus miradas se unieron por segundos hasta que la bolsa llamó su atención –¿Que traes allí? – señalo con su dedo índice la bolsa.

-Esto…pues-respiró hondo y le extendió la bolsa –…es para ti.

El Dragón Slayer tomó sorprendido y curioso la pequeña bolsa y miró el contenido, extrajo el contenido y le dedicó a Levy una sonrisa ladeada

– Justo lo que necesito – se colocó la bandana y por magia al tener la vista despejada de sus rebeldes cabellos, ya no quería asesinar a cualquiera que se le insinuara.

-Lo sabía…-Levy estaba orgullosa de su obra tejida, Gajeel solo la miró con una ceja levantada – El blanco definitivamente te queda.

Y en eso él ayudó indirectamente, pues cuando estaba por escoger el vino tinto por sus ojos, recordó su presentación en el gremio luciendo un pulcro traje blanco, y para ella a Gajeel Redfox el blanco le iba y por eso era su color favorito.

.

.

.

Color blanco – Levy McGarden

Palabras: 442

 **Hola de nuevo** para este se me ocurrieron muchas ideas, sin embargo esta se escribió solita y no me queda más que decir, solo muchísimas gracias por sus review (son la energía que potencia para escribir más) espero que les haya gustado, y nos leemos pronto, un gran abrazo y que el Gale nunca se acabe!


	3. Jerza parte 1

Disclaimer: Fairy tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto Maratón multicolor del foro: Cannon Island.

.

.

.

Mi color favorito, el Beige

.

Después de tantos intentos por ser femenina y atraer a cierto chico misterioso de cabello azul, las cosas no salían como ella quería, llegando en los momentos donde se comportaba lo más ruda y severa con los chicos del instituto, al ser la presidenta de la clase no podía permitir un comportamiento equívoco.

Y como presidenta del centro estudiantil, se encontraba vigilando el jardín, cabizbaja, ya no lo intentaría más, era misión imposible como que Gajeel deje de usar piercing.

Pensar en ello la distrajo del camino, chocando con alguien y el bento de ella cayó al suelo – Podrías fijarte…-No, en definitiva el destino se encargaba de avergonzarla ante él – Jellal…pe-perdona, estaba…distraída – y bastante sonrojada.

-Eso debería decirlo yo –miro apenado el bento esparcido en la grama – fue mi culpa – pero claro que no fue así, estaba caminando junto a Ultear cuando de repente ella lo empujó y se perdió de vista. – Así que… ¿me aceptas un almuerzo?

-¡Tú y yo!…no, ¡quiero decir no te preocupes!, puedo comprar algo en la cantina – Jellal solo la miró enternecido por su nerviosismo olvidando que él también lo estaba y hasta más, pero el sonrojo de ella parecía al color de su cabello.

-Vamos…-¿De dónde sacó valor para tomarle la mano y llevarla a la cafetería más cercana del instituto? No lo sabía, formar parte del patrullaje permitía ciertos privilegios como salir en las horas libres.

-Jellal! ¿Qué haces?, como presidenta no me puedo permitir actuar irresponsablemente – y por más que dijera, ella también quería ese almuerzo.

La cafetería le trasmitía comodidad, frente a la entrada estaba techado con un par de mesas de madera y sillas de hierro forjado con almohadillas para la comodidad de los clientes, la decoración dentro era muy similar, en tonalidades naranja hasta el Beige.

Ambos disfrutaron de los sándwich acompañados por café con leche para Jellal y jugo de mango para Erza.

….

Ese pequeño accidente fue lo mejor que pudo pasarle a Erza, cansada por el día de compras ingresó a la cafetería que conoció por Jellal, tomó asiento en una mesa cerca de una ventana donde se había convertido en su lugar favorito, desde ese momento han pasado seis años y para muchos les parecería viejo y desgastado a Erza Scarlett el beige y castaño claro de los muebles le encantaban porque fueron testigos de muchos momentos importantes en su vida.

-Aquí tiene su pastel de fresa, señora Fernández. –le entregó una jovencita morena de no más de 20 años, sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias, María – le correspondió el saludo.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra el pequeño galán hoy?

-Tranquilo, fue considerado con su madre el día de hoy – sonrió satisfecha sobando su panza de 8 meses de embarazo.

-me alegra, ya falta poco para ver a ese pequeñito galán. –sonriente maría se despidió con una leve reverencia y fue atender otra mesa.

-Si…en cualquier momento – siguió comiendo feliz su pastel de fresa.

.

.

.

Color Beige – Erza Scarlett

Palabras: 494

 **Hola, muchísimas gracias por su apoyo,** espero que les guste porque me emocioné mucho escribiéndolo.


	4. Jerza parte 2, nuestra combinación

Disclaimer: Fairy tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto Maratón multicolor del foro: Cannon Island.

.

.

.

Mi color favorito, el Violeta.

.

No creía posible tanta felicidad, era cuestión de días para ver a su primogénito. Debía admitir que Erza tenía un carácter fuerte que aumentó con el embarazo y llegar a un acuerdo era difícil, sobre todo cuando hablaron del color del dormitorio para el bebé.

Hace una semana que tenían todo para la llegada del tercer miembro de la familia Fernández y lo único que faltaba era pintar las paredes porque no podían llegar a un acuerdo, ella quería rojo y él quería azul, sin embargo su amiga Ultear que consideraba una hermana le ofreció a su esposa quedarse el resto del tiempo en su casa de campo pero con rápido acceso a la clínica.

Fue gracias a Ultear que se encontraba en una tienda de construcción llevando un carro, dentro había rodillos y su base, brochas de los tamaños que creía necesitar, llegando al tan esperado pasillo de botes de pintura mirando la escala cromática dio con el color indicado; Esa tarde se dedicó a pintar la habitación.

….

Estaba satisfecho con el resultado y le daría la sorpresa a Erza que seguro no se lo esperaría. Se duchó y vistió, con celular en mano para marcar a casa de Ultear recibe una llamada de ella.

-Hola, justo te iba a marcar…

-Busca al doctor y ven lo más rápido que puedas – su voz alterada del otro lado lo preocuparon.

-¿Que le ocurre a Erza? – ya estaba cerrando la puerta principal y con la llave del auto en mano.

-Comenzaron las contracciones…

-¡Joder Jellal apúrate! – ese grito fue suficiente.

-Ultear te la encargo, ya voy para allá – colgó la llamada y no apartó su vista del camino hasta llegar a la clínica, donde el doctor que atendería el parto le esperaba fuera.

Decir que la desesperación por llegar al lado de su esposa lo tenían mal, no contaba con el momento de alumbramiento, no solo estaba preocupado sino que debía estar calmado para ella sin importar que le fracturara la mano ni la cantidad de insultos por hacerla pasar por eso.

-Es un niño sano de 4 kg- Ultear ayudó a preparar al bebe para ser entregado a su madre.

-Hiciste un gran trabajo, amor – la besó, porque estaba feliz y ella también lo estaba pero el cansancio le superaba. – te amo.

-Yo te amo mucho más.

….

Estaban de vuelta a en su hogar, con el pequeño Simón en brazos. Jellal bajó las maletas en la sala y escoltó a su esposa e hijo hasta la segunda planta donde se encontraban los cuartos, deteniéndose en una puerta al frente de su dormitorio.

-No hagas trampa y cierra los ojos.

Ella le hizo caso con una sonrisa enorme, entraron al dormitorio.

-Puedes mirar.

-Jellal esto es, realmente hermoso – la mecedora, la cuna y el guardarropa estaban perfectamente ubicados.- El color es hermoso.

-Lo es porque es la combinación de nosotros, como Simón – verla Feliz es lo que deseaba, el Violeta nace de la mezcla entre azul y rojo.

.

.

Color Violeta – Jellal Fernández

Palabras: 500

.

Finalizado el Jerza.

Saludos, la verdad que me quedé con ganas de desarrollar más la historia pero entonces no sería un drabble. Espero sus review, porque es la batería para seguir haciendo historia –me parece cita de un canal televisivo – gracias por leer.

matta nee~


	5. Zervis, parte I

Disclaimer: Fairy tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto Maratón multicolor del foro: Cannon Island.

.

.

.

Mi color favorito, el Verde esmeralda.

.

La vida para Zeref mejoraba poco a poco debido a Mavis, sus años malditos no le pesaban tanto ahora. Ambos estaban acostados sobre la grama, observando las constelaciones en completa armonía.

-Sabes –comenzó Mavis – hace poco descubrí un lugar muy colorido, te llevaré mañana. – le dijo con su sonrisa y mirada radiante

Zeref solo le devolvió la sonrisa y ella siguió mirando las estrellas, él no quería admitir aun que estar con Mavis era su actividad favorita después de tantos años andando sin rumbo.

Como ella le dijo, lo llevo hasta una cascada, embargada del espíritu joven aventurero, se desvistió quedando en ropa interior, Zeref no hizo nada más mirar el agua caer – Zeref nadaremos hasta una cueva, no quieres tu ropa mojada o te resfriarás. – su tono serio le causaba gracia por su actitud inocente.

-Mavis yo no me resfrío – Pero no quería tentar su suerte así que hizo lo mismo que Mavis – Te sigo.

Ella subió a una roca y saltó a las aguas esmeraldas, a pesar de la forma infantil Zeref se permitió ser joven igual que ella saltando del mismo modo. Nadaron hacia un lado de la cascada donde Mavis se detuvo y volteo a verlo – Debemos zambullirnos y verás un hoyo, no es tan profundo. – Al hacerlo Zeref solo seguía el rastro rubio del cabello de Mavis.

Solo un momento pasó por su cabeza que tal vez no era buena idea cuando divisó la entrada a la cueva, las pisadas resonaban en el estrecho camino rocoso y oscuro, Zeref supuso pasaron cinco minutos andando cuando llegaron a un espacio más amplio parecido a una cúpula.

-Ya verás la magia natural – esperaron poco cuando unos rayos de luz entraron por el rocoso techo proyectándose en varios lugares.

-Esto es…- no había palabras para describirlo solo – muy colorido

-¿Te gusta?- su rostro era de una diosa y sus ojos verdes brillaban con más intensidad.

-Gracias por traerme.

Se quedaron un rato más observando la lluvia de colores que producía la luz del exterior cuando chocaba con los cristales y rocas preciosas esparcidos por el lugar, podría decirse que era como estar dentro de un arcoíris.

Todo era simplemente uno de esos momentos que atesoraría siempre, podían apreciar tantos colores que resultaba excitante estar sentados en medio de todos ellos, pero si había un color al que Zeref le encantaba, era el de los ojos tan brillantes y vivarachos de Mavis, por eso su color favorito era el verde esmeralda que relucía en su mirada en ese momento.

.

.

Color Verde esmeralda – Zeref Dragneel

Palabras: 420

.

No conozco algún lugar así pero me encantaría ir, de solo imaginarlo es tan espectacular. Por favor dejen review –es la barra energética de cada escritor– acepto sugerencias para mejorar, soy humana y no nací aprendida…y en caso que así lo fuera (que no creo) pues de bebe ya se me olvidó xD

Matta nee~


	6. Zervis, parte II

Disclaimer: Fairy tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto Maratón multicolor del foro: Cannon Island.

.

.

.

Mi Color favorito, el Magenta

.

Zeref Dragneel era su mejor amigo en el colegio y compartían gustos en lectura y arte, y como era de esperarse comenzaron una relación, pero él había decidido ir a Alemania para estudiar química y eso no era el problema sino el que se alejara de ella al extremo de irse a otro continente resultando difícil mantener una relación a distancia. A pesar de sentirse sola, no desmayó y ahora pertenecía a una academia de ballet en Francia.

Las audiciones para _La Bella durmiente_ ya tenían fecha Mavis estaba exhausta y tumbada en el suelo en un salón desocupado, ensayaba el rol de Aurora. Mavis Vermilion se sentía orgullosa de ser bailarina.

Decidida a no desmayar se levantó lentamente, tomo su bolso de gimnasia para cambiarse y luego irse a casa. Entró al camerino de chicas que estaba desierto y le sorprendió encontrar un ramo donde destacaban cuatro claveles magenta –su flor y color favorito- miró la tarjeta con dedicatoria

 _Para: Vermilion Mavis_

 _A pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, estos claveles son insignificantes con lo que de verdad mereces pero debo confesar que en ellos estabas presente para mí._

No podía ser ningún admirador. Se cambió, tomó su bolso y los claveles y con paso presuroso abandonó las instalaciones dirigiéndose a la estación.

….

Desde seis asientos por medio, se encontraba un hombre con traje oscuro y estatura promedio observando a la joven y estilizada bailarina rubia.

-No me quiero ilusionar – Mavis miraba detenidamente la nota – Solo me gustaría que fuera verdad.

Mavis podría parecer ingenua pero era todo lo contrario, sentía que alguien la miraba y decidió bajar una estación antes, y como sospechaba alguien la seguía. Dispuesta a enfrentarle llegó a la entrada del boulevard y esperó.

Al verse descubierto se quitó la bufanda que ocultaba gran parte de su cara y avanzó hasta ella – Hola Mavis, ¿sorprendida?

-Tú fuiste quien dejó esto- le señalo las flores y él asintió.

-Reconozco que falté a mi palabra de estudiar en Italia, pero al regresar te habías ido también.

-No me quedaría allí, audicioné para una academia de ballet y me aceptaron – sin duda ella quería ser más fría pero lo extrañó tanto que tenerle frente a ella le hacía feliz.

-Tenemos mucho que hablar, ¿no crees?- y esa sonrisa tímida de él fue el quiebre para Mavis.

-¿Te parece una comida asiática?

Caminaron por el boulevard observando la arquitectura y las variadas tiendas, recordando el tiempo en que eran más jóvenes.

-Fabuloso lugar – Zeref no perdía su gusto al arte - ¿Cómo se llama?

-Este es el Boulevard de Magenta, fue nombrado así por la batalla de Magenta.

Esa Tarde fue la mejor para Mavis, reconciliarse con Zeref sin duda fue su parte favorita, pero compartir información que Zeref desconocía como el nombre de aquel Boulevard y su historia, le daba mucho más valor al magenta, y seguiría siendo su color favorito.

.

.

Color Magenta – Mavis (maestra)

Palabras: 486

.

 **¡Hola! Queridos** , mi ausencia se debe a que el 31 me fui de retiro espiritual o encuentro con Cristo –como le quieran llamar – y llegué el 3... les digo que es una experiencia increíble y si tienen la oportunidad de asistir a uno se los recomiendo que asistan (en serio).

Este me costó un poco más escribirlo, espero que les agrade, dejen su opinión en un (revitalizante) Review.


	7. Nalu I

Disclaimer: Fairy tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto Maratón multicolor del foro: Cannon Island.

.

.

.

Mi color favorito, el Neón

.

-Muchas gracias por la ayuda, Natsu-san – decía Levy bajando de las escaleras que él sostenía

-No es nada, para la familia siempre hay tiempo – contestó sonriente mientras guardaba en un armario la escalera.

-¿No crees que es mucho?, ¿Qué me excedí con los globos luminosos?

-jajaja, para nada Levy – la abrazó por los hombros – verás cómo se sorprende.

-Eso espero – suspiró y agarró las llaves del local – bueno nos vemos en la noche.

Ambos fueron hasta la salida y Natsu esperó a que Levy pasara llave al Local, se subieron al Mustang de Natsu y dieron marcha al centro de la ciudad. Natsu llevó a Levy hasta un edificio de 20 pisos y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla.

…

Como le había prometido a su amiga Levy-chan, estaba en su vestidor probando todos los vestidos con el mayor parecido a retro hasta que encontró uno que acentuaba su cintura y la falda llegaba cuatro centímetros sobre la rodilla. Se peinó con una coleta de lado y se maquilló, para finalizar el vestuario optó por las botas altas.

Conocía a Gajeel desde hace tres años y a Levy desde cinco años, así que guardó en su bolso un cambio de ropa por si las cosas resultaban más descabelladas de lo que esperaba. Salió de su casa –algo grande para una sola persona- y se puso en marcha en su Viper SRT amarillo.

…

-¡Levy! – Natsu le gritaba por el volumen de la música.

-¡Hey! Natsu-san ven – sujeto la mano de él y lo llevó hasta un lado de la pista donde estaba Gajeel con una rubia – Ella es Lucy.

-Es un placer Luce – ambos estrechan sus manos provocando un corriente - ¿quieres comer algo?

-¡eh!...está bien.

Decir que la estaban pasando mal sería un insulto, todo iba bien hasta que de la nada apagaron todas las luces y explotaron los globos sobre sus cabezas y quedaron chispeados de pintura neón rosa, verde y azul.

-Nihahahaha estás llena de lunares luce

-pues tú no te quedas atrás –le dibujó líneas en la mejilla – jajaja…así pareces un gato.

-con que esas tenemos – la aprisionó contra la pared y sacando de una bolsa que estaba a su lado, le colocó unas orejas de conejo – Ahora eres rabbit luce.

Como no se apartaba de ella dio gracias que no se notaba su sonrojo -¿Qué tengo?

-ummm –ladeo su cabeza y esbozando una sonrisa le dijo – El neón es mi color favorito, es llamativo y te queda bien.

-¡Baka! El neón no es un color, es un elemento químico. – Natsu le miró sin comprender – es más una tonalidad.

-Pues mi tonalidad favorita es el neón, cualquier color deja de ser ordinario para mostrarse reluciente y lleno de vida, como tú.

.

.

Color neón – Natsu Dragneel

Palabras: 457

¡Hola! Disculpen la tardanza pero esto se me hizo difícil, principalmente porque me gusta leer el Nalu y la verdad es primera vez que escribo para Fairy Tail, no pensé que me acostara en el piso solo pensando en "Natsu" y "Neón" . También el hecho que lo que quería escribir sobrepasaba el límite y bueno esto fue lo que salió


	8. Nalu II

Disclaimer: Fairy tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto Maratón multicolor del foro: Cannon Island.

.

.

.

Mi color favorito, Lavanda

.

Lucy Heartfilia se encontraba frustrada frente al computador, solo escribía un par de líneas y luego las borraba, no lograba concentrarse en una idea clara para su columna en la revista "Entre Mujeres" para la cual trabajaba. Cansada de estar así, estiró sus brazos y fue a la cocina por un bocadillo.

-Y pensar que justo ahora tengo bloqueo…- divisó una cabellera rosa y el sonido de la tv - ¡¿Natsu?!

-uhm – la miró y le sonrió – Hola Luce, ¿quieres galleta?

-¿Cómo entraste aquí? Y… –señalando una caja - Esas ¡son mis galletas!

-Bueno, la verdad debes mejorar tu seguridad, es muy fácil entrar…come – le pasó la caja medio vacía de galletas de avena.

-Bueno…hola happy – tomó asiento en el sillón y acarició al felino amigo, - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Vamos de campamento Luce.

…

Esa era la distracción que necesitaba, el campo donde ahora junto a Natsu montaban una tienda para dormir.

-Natsu, prepararé la cena.

-Gracias Luce.

Natsu ya había terminado de montar la tienda y ahora estaba armando un telescopio. La Noche cayó sobre ellos cuando Lucy terminó la cena.

-Aquí tienes pescado frito happy – el gatito de un color azul llamativo y poco común se acercó feliz hasta el tazón que ella le colocaba en el suelo.

-¡Qué bien! Comida… ¡auch! – por la prisa Natsu se quemó la mano al tocar el tazón de rámen.

-Natsu está caliente, debes tener más cuidado. –suspiro y extendió su mano – Déjame ver.

-No es nada grave, pero si arde un poco.

-Vaya que eres impaciente, espera aquí – Lucy fue hasta su mochila y extrajo de uno de los bolsillos un bote de crema, volvió al lado de Natsu y tomó su mano untando la crema en la zona rojiza – Esto ayudará.

-oh! Se siente fresco… ¡y huele bien! ¿Qué es?

-Lo sé – mostraba un rostro orgulloso – eso es Lavanda, una planta medicinal.

-¡Genial!

Terminando de cenar. Colocaron una sábana para reposar y contemplar la fresca noche que traía el olor primaveral. Happy se encontraba recostado en las piernas de Natsu mientras éste le acariciaba el lomo.

-Sabes Luce, yo solía acampar con mi Padre cada vez que podíamos, vivíamos prácticamente en el bosque.

-Eso es muy lindo, yo en cambio no tengo ese tipo de recuerdo de mi padre.

Natsu dejó a un lado a su gato –dormido- y su atención fue para Lucy, al sentir la mirada sobre ella continuó la historia

-Mi padre estaba ocupado todo el tiempo, pero mi madre y yo solíamos salir a los terrenos de la familia por la noche y observábamos las constelaciones.

-Tu madre fue una mujer muy buena.

-Si lo era – Lucy posó su mirada en el cielo nocturno – También me enseñó algunas plantas medicinales. Mi favorita es la Lavanda por sus propiedades curativas, por eso es primordial en mi botiquín además de poseer un aroma encantador.

Natsu se levantó y tendió su mano para ayudarle – la lluvia de estrellas comenzara, ven. - la llevó al telescopio a observar las estrellas.

.

.

Color Lavanda – Lucy Heartfilia

Palabras: 500

.

Bueno queridos, Con esto terminamos el Nalu, espero sus opiniones y ¡Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí!


	9. Miraxus, ¿vacío?

Disclaimer: Fairy tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto Maratón multicolor del foro: Cannon Island.

.

.

.

Mi color favorito, el Negro

.

Todo su cuerpo dolía, estar acostado e incluso tratar de respirar le representaba un gran esfuerzo y dolor. Sus recuerdos eran borrosos, solo uno estaba claro en él y ese era proteger a sus amigos del fumo negro antipartículas mágicas.

- _Busquen a Polyuska. ¡Todos ellos necesitan atención médica!_

A pesar de flotar en la oscuridad, aun podía escuchar tenuemente las voces a su alrededor y lo impulsaban a abrazar la vida, porque él estaba en un estado de inconciencia y se presionaba a despertar guiándose por las voces.

- _Dios todopoderoso tú que me conoces mejor que nadie de rodillas te pido sanes a mis amigos que han sido intoxicados, por favor espíritu santo ayúdalos porque aún tienen mucho que vivir…_

Y por todos ellos debía luchar, no podía fallarle a sus nakamas, él debe proteger a su familia. Cada vez que despertaba ahí a su lado tomando su mano y con sus ojos cerrados estaba ella, orando por la recuperación de la Tribu del Rayo.

 _-Tal vez…sea egoísta de mi parte y no alivie el dolor, pero no lo apartes de mí lado, no así…_

Esa voz temblorosa la había escuchado cuando pensaron que la pequeña Lissana había muerto. Mirajane estaba a su lado el mayor tiempo posible, siempre trasmitiéndole fortaleza. Sin embargo su estado no mejoraba como se esperaba y le escuchó sollozar, su cuerpo dolía pero más le dolía no poder evitar angustiar a la albina. Odiaba su estado de inconciencia porque volvía al vacío más absoluto y los recuerdos se volvían borrosos.

-Laxus…-sintió presión en su mano – Conozco lo terco que eres…-una calidez y suavidad cubrió sus labios - No puedes rendirte.

Cumpliría con ello, no se dejaría vencer por la muerte, por ese vacío absoluto, el negro para él era la tonalidad que representa a la muerte, lo oscuro y no era de su agrado pero ¿cómo tenerle antipatía cuando el ángel que estaba cuidando de él usaba un corsé y falda larga negros con volantes blancos?

.

.

Laxus Dreyar – Color Negro.

Palabras: 331.


	10. Miraxus, plata

Disclaimer: Fairy tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto Maratón multicolor del foro: Cannon Island.

.

.

.

Mi color favorito, el Plateado

.

Ayudar en el Gremio como camarera le gustaba y como maga clase S realizaba esporádicamente misiones para no perder la condición y evitar el aburrimiento. Y justo pasaba por un momento de frustrado coqueteo con un mago orgulloso y del cual no sabía nada desde semanas, tomó una misión del tablero y antes de irse se lo comunicó al maestro.

-Muchas gracias por aceptar la misión señorita.

-Es mi trabajo, pero no especifican que ayuda necesita de mí.

-Oh es muy simple pero por el cansancio que eso causará se ofrece un día de spa y la paga indicada.

-Eso suena bueno – le dedicó una sonrisa angelical al jefe del pueblo sin saber en qué se involucraba.

Podría ser cualquier trabajo pero nunca imagino que debía hacerse pasar por una escultura y menos pintar todo su cuerpo de plateado dando una imagen de estatua.

-Y… ¿debo permanecer quieta?

-Solo es hasta que la nueva estatua llegue…no reprimiré tu creatividad.

Estaba evaluando sus opciones manteniendo la pose en su lado izquierdo con un escudo y lanza en su mano derecha usando un vestido plateado ceñido a la cintura y de falda suelta. Algunos niños se acercaban y con movimientos lentos les espantaba y algunos adultos reían por la diversión que causaba la Estatua Platinada.

El jefe del pueblo le pidió que tomara un descanso para durar un tiempo más de la noche, pues la escultura de mármol llegaría a la mañana. Volvió al centro de la pequeña plaza en medio de la fuente sin agua, colocando la misma pose pero con la vista al cielo.

-Es una hermosa noche…

Pasó el tiempo lentamente y la luz de la luna le bañaba permitiendo a todo el que pasara gozar de una belleza incomparable que sacaba suspiros o admiraciones de algunos.

-¿Ahora eres una estatua?, creí que eras más estilo cabaret

La voz masculina tan conocida por ella le sorprendió pero no lo demostró y siguió en silencio con su mirada al cielo y sin un punto fijo.

-Aunque…-Sentir la mano en su trasero le sacó una sonrisa- Te queda bien el color plata.

-Ara ara…-Con la lanza apartó la mano curiosa de él – No tienes permitido tocar a la Diosa de la guerra que represento.

-¿Diosa de la guerra?...- alzó una ceja mostrando una sonrisa burlona.

.

.

Mirajane Strauss – Color Plateado

Palabras: 385

.

Hola! esto lo escribí porque en el bulevar de mi ciudad hay un hombre vestido y pintado completamente de plateado imitando los movimientos de un robot...espero que les guste y si no es así, igual me lo dejan saber en un review *_*


End file.
